Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the proliferation of cloud-based computing, datacenters are responsible for providing efficient processing of extraordinary amounts of tasks for a continuously expanding number of clients. Thus, datacenters are burdened with the need to balance power usage, hardware duty loads, resource load, etc.; in other words, in order to efficiently and effectively carry out their processing mission, datacenters need to continuously pursue improved load balancing solutions. As an example of such solutions, datacenters are diversifying in terms of the types of architectures that are executed and supported therein. For example, the processors therein may implement different types of instruction set architectures (ISA) based on processing needs, e.g., speed vs. strength.